


Dare or Dare

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Jean were bored so they decided to play a harmless game of spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Tumblr but decided to share it too cause...why not? Also it's very short so...*shrugs*
> 
> They might be OOC so read at your own risk.

One lazy afternoon…

"Would you guys keep it down?" Eren snapped, pausing from his mission of sweeping the floor clean. "Corporal’s doing some paperwork at the moment and I’m sure he can hear you guys causing a ruckus."

"Aww stop being a buzz kill, Eren," Connie whined. "When did you start acting like an old bag?"

"Yeah, Eren, you’re still too young for this," Jean snorted.

At that comment, he turned to face the two of them completely. “Corporal Levi’s Humanity’s Strongest and he has risked his life fighting titans for years. The least we can do is thank him.”

"By cleaning?" Connie snickered.

Eren scowled, “All the little things count. It also wouldn’t hurt to make your bed once in a while, hm?” He sent Jean a glare, reminding the ash brunette that it was the titan shifter who made his bed this morning too.

"Stop being so uptight, Eren. Loosen up," Jean said.

"Yeah. It’s just the three of us and we’re terribly bored. I mean, Mikasa and Sasha are out hunting, Armin and Historia are talking with Commander Smith," the short male said. "Our only source of entertainment now is spin the bottle and it’s starting to get boring since it’s just me and Jean."

"We’ve been cleaning two hours already, at least give us a break," Jean added.

"Yeah, you did a real crappy job at it, horse face. If it was me and the corporal, two hours is enough," Eren said with a huff. "You guys are too laid back."

"How about this, you play spin the bottle with us, just one round. And then we’ll shut up and get back to cleaning, deal?" Jean suggested. "Think about it, all of us are getting something out of this. It’s a win-win situation."

Eren furrowed his brows, carefully weighing the situation before finally, he let out a defeated sigh. “Alright, just one round.”

Connie let out a loud whoop, high-fiving Jean. “Alright!”

He left the broom by the wall and took the seat next to Connie. “So, how does this work?”

"Well, we’ll spin this bottle here. Once the bottle stops spinning, if it points at you, the previous person who chose truth or did a dare would ask you Truth or Dare," Jean explained. "You just choose between the t—"

"Wait, wait, let’s make this more interesting!" Connie interjected. "Since Eren’s just playing for one round, how about he can’t choose truth. Just dare!"

"We can’t guarantee that the bottle would point at him, I mean he’s just playing for one round," the ash brunette replied. "But that’s not a bad idea."

"Why not have Eren stay until the bottle points at him?" the shorter male persisted. "That should be okay with you, right Eren?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this over with," the brunette sighed, eyeing the broom every so often. "I need to get back to my cleaning, I don’t want the corporal to get mad."

"Alright. Who was the last one who got dared?"

"It was you, Jean," Connie said as he grabbed the bottle from the ash brunette. "I’ll spin the bottle."

Three pairs of eyes watched the fragile object spin.

"I don’t get how you find this entertaini-"

"Shh!"

"But—"

"Just wait for it to stop," Jean said, eyes not leaving the bottle.

Eren sighed, “You guys were making a ruckus because of something like thi—”

"Shh! Look it’s about to stop!" Connie cut him off once more. True to his word, the bottle was starting to slow down. "And it’s…Eren! Go give him the dare."

"Alright, let me think of something," the ash brunette leaned back.

"Just hurry it up, horse face. Let’s get this over with," Eren sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

Jean frowned at the nickname. 

 _'Since it's just one round…I might as well make it a hard one. I can finally get back at him,'_ he thought with a smirk. “I got it.” 

"Hah? What are you smirking about?" the brunette asked, quirking a brow.

"Well? Spit it out!" Connie started to rock his chair back and forth.

"Let’s make it special. I dare you to act sexy in front of Corporal Levi," Jean’s smirk widened as he watched his rival sputter.

"Jean what the fuck?!" Eren got up from his seat. "I can’t do that!"

Connie burst out laughing, “That sounds like a great idea!”

“ **NO!** ”

"Hey, hey, you accepted the terms. Or are you too scared to do something like this, hmm?" Jean taunted.

"You fucking…" Eren took a deep breath. Yelling at him would only disturb the corporal more. "…You’ll shut up and clean if I do this?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Jean said, popping the ‘p’ sound. "We also have to watch you so we’ll know that you didn’t cheat."

"Alright…"

"That’s the spirit Eren!"

——————————————————————-

"Oi, Eren…what’s the meaning of this?" One moment he was seating on his chair normally, the next the brunette was straddling him after a few exchange of words.

"I-I can explain!" Eren stuttered.

The raven haired man clicked his tongue, “Start explaining before I kick your ass.”

He gulped before speaking, “I got dared to do this…sir.”

Levi quirked a brow, “Dared…?”

"Yes," the teen nodded. "By Connie and Jean…they’re watching right now just to make sure I do it."

The raven stared at the little opening on his door. So Eren didn’t close it properly on purpose. He sighed after catching a faint glimpse of Springer’s buzz cut. ”What’s the dare?”

"T-they dared me to..um…act sexy in front of you, sir," the brunette looked away, flustered.

"And what are you going to gain from this dare?" Levi pressed further. "I know you’re aware that you’re distracting me from doing my work."

"I-I know…I’m sorry, corporal…" Eren looked down. "They said that if I did the dare they’d stop making a ruckus and help me clean up the place…I know that you’re busy that’s why I did the dare, sir."

"Look at me, Eren."

Eren’s eyes widened when he felt the corporal’s lips on his. Levi took advantage of the boy’s shock and slipped his tongue in. He smirked inwardly as the boy started responding to his kisses.

_'So damn cute…'_

————————————————————————-

"H-holy shit they’re kissing!" Connie stepped back in shock. "I thought that Eren would be in trouble but…"

Jean closed the door as soundlessly as possible, backing away with a blank expression on his face. “Let’s get back to cleaning, shall we?” he turned to look at the shorter male, ignoring the noise that is Eren’s moaning.

"Y-yeah but—"

"Connie. Let’s go clean," Jean said, grabbing the other teen’s shoulders, squeezing it.

"Okay."

And so Jean and Connie spent the rest of their day cleaning in silence.

————————————————————————-

Dinner time and Eren’s missing…

Mikasa looked around in the hopes of finding Eren. She remembered that both Jean and Connie were the only ones with Eren in the afternoon. They’re bound to know where he is, right?

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment, Jean?" she asked.

"M-Mi-Mikasa?!" Jean hastily got out of his seat. "W-what is it?"

"I was wondering if you know where Eren is…" she eyed Connie when he started choking on his food at the mention of the brunette’s name.

"Eren? Um he’s…" Jean’s eyes darted everywhere. He can’t possibly tell Mikasa what  _really_  happened, she’ll go ballistic.

"Ah! Good evening Corporal Levi!" Armin’s voice garnered everyone’s attention. The raven haired man wasn’t wearing his trademark cravat, his hair was disheveled and he wasn’t wearing his uniform.

As if to answer everyone’s question, he spoke, “I woke up from a nap.”

Everyone just watched him take two plates, filling it with food. No one dared questioning his actions. They didn’t realize they were holding their breaths until the man disappeared through the door.

"The other one’s for Eren, isn’t it?" Connie broke the silence.

"Perhaps…" Historia said, heading outside to wash their dishes.

Mikasa seemed like she was glaring at the spot where their corporal stood earlier. “So…about Eren…”

"O-oh! I’m sorry about this Mikasa, I forgot to hand my dishes to Historia. See you later," Jean rushed out the door.

Connie shoved all of his food in his mouth when he felt the ravenette’s gaze on him. “H-hey wait for me Jean!”

Mikasa fumbled with the hem of her scarf. Today is weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I fail at smut so don't ask smut from me. Just let your imaginations run wild, I know you guys can do it!


End file.
